A vida de Hyuuga Vitória
by hin-vi
Summary: É uma história diferente.Pois o personagem principal ñ é o Naruto e sim uma menina chamada Hyuuga Vitória.Ela é a 4ª deusa e tem a missão de proteger o mundo.Essa história narra a vida dela e o eterno amor que ela sente por Uchiha Itachi!
1. Chapter 1

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 1: O começo de tudo

Hyuuga Vitória é a primogênita de Hyuuga Hiashi. Ela é um ano mais velha que Hyuuga Neji, seu primo, e dois anos mais velha que Hyuuga Hinata, sua irmã mais nova. Aos quatro anos, ela e Neji eram muito amigos. Vitória sempre demonstrou ser muito forte, apesar de nunca ter demonstrado isso ao treinar com seu pai. Ela só demonstrava seu potencial nos treinos com seu tio, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Em uma noite nublada, um ninja de Kumogakure no Sato (que tinha vindo assinar o tratado de aliança com Konoha) tentou seqüestrar Vitória, mas seu pai o matou. É óbvio que o que eles queriam era o segredo do Byakugan (o tratado era uma farsa). Mas eles disseram que Konoha havia quebrado o tratado (na falha do plano deles, óbvio que eles não iriam quere sair no prejuízo) e queriam iniciar uma guerra. Só que Konoha queria evitar a guerra e eles fizeram um tratado. Kumo no Sato exigiu o corpo morto de Hiashi-sama. Konoha aceitou as exigências e a guerra foi evitada. Foi enviado o corpo morto do gêmeo de Hiashi-sama, Hyuuga Hizashi-sama. Antes de morrer, o tio de Vitória havia explicado a ela:

"Vitória-sama, você tem uma missão importantíssima. Eu soube disso ao ler a lenda sobre a quarta deusa, a Deusa da Luz. Ela é a irmã mais nova de Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi e Susanowo. E também a mais poderosa. A lenda diz que ela viria à Terra com a missão de protegê-la. Ela teria um sinal no ombro. E quando vi o seu, soube que era você."

"Como assim, tio? Não estou te entendendo. E também... Por que você escolheu morrer no lugar do meu pai?"

"Vitória-sama. Eu morri para proteger a vila e a família, mas, em especial, você. Você precisa viver para poder completar a sua missão. Muitas pessoas irão morrer para protegê-la, e é bom você ir logo se acostumando com isso."

"Como vou proteger o mundo se sou tão fraca?"

"Você não é fraca. Na verdade, você foi abençoada por Deus com muita força e poderes. Você pode até usar kekkei-genkai! E todos esses poderes serão úteis para você completar a sua missão."

"Tio, como vou saber quando a minha missão acabar?"

"Você morrerá. Concorda com isso? Concordando ou não, se você escolher realizá-la morrerá, se escolher o contrário, muitos morrerão e você morrerá mesmo assim. O que você escolhe?"

"Eu morrerei para proteger os que eu amo Tio."

"Essa é a minha menina!"

Neji estava correndo pela casa, ao ver o corpo de seu pai morto, ele entrou em desespero. De repente, ele se lembrou do motivo da morte de seu pai: o seqüestro de Vitória. Perdeu a cabeça e, ao vê-la, discutiu com ela e acusou-a de ser o motivo de seu pai ter morrido:

"Você... Se você tivesse ido... Meu pai ainda estaria vivo! Por sua culpa ele morreu! Eu queria que você tivesse morrido nee-chan!"

Vitória ficou espantada e, como era muito sensível, começou a achar mesmo que ela era a culpada de tudo o que aconteceu e, magoada, arrumou suas coisas e foi embora (saiu de casa).

Neji ficou horrorizado ao ver o que tinha feito, tentou impedi-la mas não conseguiu. Ele tinha praticamente expulsado a prima que ele mais amava (era apaixonado por ela). Ficou deprimido por anos por causa disso.

Vitória saiu de casa e foi para a rua. Aonde iria ficar? Como tinha o poder de controlar e falar com os elementos, pediu: "Por favor, vento, leve-me para um lugar aonde, pelo menos, me aceitem."

E ela foi. Ficou surpresa aonde o vento a tinha levado: ao território do clã Uchiha!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 2: Uchiha Itachi

Ainda sem ter certeza, ela foi se aproximando. Na entrada havia uma mulher de rosto bondoso. Elas começaram a conversar:

"Konichi wa..."

"Konichi wa! O que deseja?"

"..."

A senhora olha para os olhos de Vitória e fala:

"Você... Você é uma Hyuuga!"

"Qual o problema nisso?"

"Nada, é só para me informar. A propósito, qual é o seu nome?"

"Hyuuga Vitória."

"Por que está por aqui à uma hora dessas? Não devia estar em casa?"

"Eu saí de casa."

"Por quê?"

"Eles não me aceitavam..." (e começa a chorar)

"Desculpe-me..."

"N-não precisa se desc-ulpar!"

"Você não tem onde morar. Acertei?"

"Sim."

"Gostaria de morar aqui?"

"Cla-claro!"

"Que bom! A propósito, meu nome é Uchiha Mikoto. O nome de meu marido é Uchiha Fugaku. Tenho dois filhos, Uchiha Sasuke, que tem dois aninhos e Uchiha Itachi, que tem oito."

"Que bom."

"Eu irei te mostrar onde fica o seu quarto. É do lado do Itachi. Certo?"

"Perfeito!!!"

Depois de arrumar tudo, elas foram falar com o chefe da polícia de Konoha. Ele não gostou muito, mas acabou cedendo.

No corredor da casa, Vitória estava com muitas kunais para afiar. Sem olhar por onde andava, ela esbarra em alguém, cai e suas kunais caem junto.

Ao levantar o olhar, ela fica muito vermelha, nem reparou que se cortou e pensa:" Meu Deus! Então esse é o Itachi-sama! Ele... Ele é tão... Lindo não... Mais que isso... Perfeito!!!!!! O que é isso Vitória? Ele é mais velho e, além disso, é filho da Mikoto-sama. Você NÃO PODE amá-lo. Vai lá, não fique com essa cara de estúpida, peça desculpas! E se ele se cortou? Ai, meu Deus! Não posso nem pensar nisso, alguém tão perfeito como ele machucado..."

Itachi, mais abismado ainda:" Meu Deus do céu. Essa é a Vitória. Tão... Tão... PERFEITA é pouco... Não tenho palavras para descrevê-la. Ela é como um anjo, que caiu do céu. Uma nova luz para iluminar a minha vida! O que é isso Itachi? Ela é mais nova e também ... tão pura! Fala alguma coisa seu idiota. E se ela se machucou? Credo! Não sabia que amor à primeira vista era tão forte assim!"

Vitória se obrigou a falar:

"Gomen nasai, Itachi-sama!" (ao ver o corte dele, começa a chorar)

"Eu estou bem. E você?"

Ao vê-la sangrando (e chorando), ele se desespera:

"Desculpe-me!"

"Não precisa pedir..."

"Eu te machuquei..."

"Não me importo com isso."

"Então qual o motivo?"

"Se eu tivesse prestado atenção você não teria se machucado..."

"Só por causa disso?"

"Sim."

"Graças a Deus! Ela só estava preocupada com besteira! - pensou ele.

Ela usa um ninjutsu de cura e pára o sangramento dele. Itachi fica espantado com a precisão dela.

"Como você..."

"Eu sou uma ninja médica. Mas também sei muitas outras técnicas."

"Incrível!"

"Não é nada demais..."

Desde aquele dia, os dois ficaram muito amigos. Ela o chamava de "nii-san" e ele a chamava de "nee-chan". Ia buscá-la na academia sempre que podia. Enfim, os dois eram apaixonadíssimos, só que um não tinha coragem de contar ao outro por medo deste não sentir o mesmo.

Devido ao seu desempenho, aos quatro anos e meio, Vitória se formou na Academia Ninja e era uma Genin. Mas antes disso ela já havia participado de uma missão Rank A.


	3. Chapter 3

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 3: A Primeira Missão

Vitória ficara sabendo que Itachi comandaria uma missão e, preocupada, resolveu ir também. Foi pedir permissão ao Sandaime Hokage para participar da missão e, mesmo sem ela ser uma Genin, ele deixou.

Óbvio que Itachi não gostou daquela história dela ir naquela missão. E foi tirar satisfação com ela:

"Por que é que você quer ir na minha missão?"

"Qual o problema?"

"Você ainda não é nenhuma Genin, nee-chan!"

"Mesmo assim, o Hokage-sama deixou."

"Ele deve estar ficando doido ou coisa parecida!"

"Se fosse por isso, ele não seria mais Hokage. Eu não te entendo, nii-san."

"Não é para entender mesmo. Você ainda é uma criança, Vitória-san."

Ela pensou: "Vitória-san?!! O que aconteceu com "nee-chan"?"

"Espere nii-san!!!"

"Eu não quero mais falar com você, Vitória-san."

E sai irritado, pensando: "O que ela pensa que está fazendo? Ela ainda nem é uma Genin e já quer sair em missões fora da vila?! Apesar de ser Rank C, é muito difícil para ela!"

Vitória, muito magoada, pensa: "Poxa, eu só quero ir nessa missão para proteger o nii-san. E é assim que ele me agradece!"

Na manhã seguinte, eles partiram cedo, sem dizer uma palavra (ambos muito irritados e muito magoados).

Shiro e Tomoyo já esperavam por eles.

Shiro (que se apaixonou por ela logo de cara), disse:

"Oi! Eu sou Matsumoto Shiro. Quem é você?"

"Sou Nakagawa Tomoyo. Quem é ela, Itachi?"

"Esta é minha irmã de criação, Hyuuga Vitória."

"Hyuuga?!"- disseram os dois juntos.

"Escutem. Nossa missão é levar um pergaminho até o Daimyou do País Negro. Entenderam?"

"Qual será a posição de cada um?"

"Tomoyo irá na frente. Vitória logo atrás. Eu irei atrás dela, carregando o pergaminho e Shiro irá por último."

"Entendido!"

A viagem foi tranqüila, mas, na volta, descobriram que aquela não era uma simples missão Rank C e sim Rank A. Descobriram que o Daimyou havia contratado cerca de vinte e cinco jounins para matá-los no caminho de volta.

Tomoyo, Shiro e Itachi haviam derrotado vinte (não deixaram Vitória lutar). Só que Shiro e Tomoyo estavam feridos e exaustos. Itachi disse que cuidaria do resto. Mas os cinco últimos encurralaram-no e o venceram.

"Nii-san!"- gritou Vitória.

Tomada por um ódio repentino, ela gritou:

"Shiro-kun, Tomoyo-san, peguem o nii-san e escondam-se! Eu mato o resto."

"Mas Vitória-san..."

"Vão!"

"Entendido!"

"Vocês fizeram aquilo com o nii-san... Nunca vou perdoar vocês!!"

Os jounins riram dela:

"O que uma criancinha como você pode fazer? Nos matar?"

Porém, ela já começara o ataque:

"Hakke Rokujuuyon-sho!"

E para finalizar:

"Katon, Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Ela conseguiu matar três, mas esqueceu dos outros dois e, com o Byakugan, encontrou seus companheiros.

"Vitória-san! Você está viva!" - gritou Shiro-kun.

"Como ele está?"- disse Vitória.

Ela deu um grito ao ver seu estado.

"Nii-san!!!!!!!"

Ele estava com seus pulmões começando a se dilacerar! (ela havia visto com o Byakugan).

"Nee-chan..."- disse ele, cuspindo sangue e com muita dificuldade para respirar.

"Nii-san!" – Ela agora chorava rios de lágrimas-"Por favor, nii-san! Não morra!"

"Adeus nee-chan..."- e fecha os olhos.

"Nii-san! Não! Não! Por favor, nii-san! Me o mite!"

Tomoyo disse:

"Vitória-san, ele..."

"Não! Ele não pode... Nii-san! Acorde! Por favor! Acorde!"

Desesperada por ver sua alma gêmea morta, ela usa um de seus ninjutsus mais poderosos, que aumentam exponencialmente a regeneração celular. Esse jutsu gasta muito chakra e a deixa muito fraca.

"Nii-san..." – e desmaia. De repente, como que por um milagre, ele acorda!

"Itachi-sama! Graças a Deus!" – disseram seus companheiros, Shiro e Tomoyo.

Ao ver Vitória desmaiada em seus braços, ele começa a chorar.

Aparecem os dois jounins que Vitória se esquecera de matar. Itachi pensa que eles dois a machucaram. De repente, seu Sharingan aparece pela primeira vez!

"Vocês... Eu nunca irei perdoá-los!"

E ele os mata facilmente.

Pergunta a Shiro:

"O que aconteceu?"

"Itachi-san. Você estava com seus pulmões dilacerados. Ela fez algum incrível ninjutsu de cura, depois ela desmaiou e você acordou."

"Ela... Me curou?"

Itachi entra em estado de choque. Mesmo depois de ter brigado com ela, Vitória não o deixou morrer e quis protegê-lo!

"Nee-chan..." – começa a chorar – "Eu juro que nunca mais irei deixar alguém machucá-la. Nunca mais irei brigar com você!"

De repente, ela acorda:

"Nii-san..."

"Nee-chan..."

"Você está bem?"

"Sim" – "Como é que ela ainda está preocupada comigo em vez de se preocupar com ela?"

"Graças a Deus!"

"..."

"Gomen, nii-san!" – chorando.

"Não se desculpe, nee-chan." – chorando mais ainda.

"Nii-san! Por favor! Não chore!"

"É tudo culpa minha! Se eu não tivesse brigado com você... Gomen, nee-chan!"

"Por favor, pare!"

"Eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso! Nunca mais vou brigar com você!"

"Nem eu."

Itachi toma uma decisão:

"Pessoal, vamos para casa?"

"Claro!"

------------------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------------------

Comentem por favor!!!!!!!!!!!! Me dêem idéias para a historia ficar cada vez melhor!


	4. Chapter 4

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 4: Poderosa!

Depois daquela missão, eles não haviam brigado mais.

Vitória passava o tempo livre da academia ajudando Mikoto-sama, brincando com Sasuke (que era o bebê mais fofo do mundo!) e pensando em Uchiha Itachi (era seu passatempo predileto!). Ela também treinava com ele sempre que podia.

Graças aos treinos com Itachi (e seus grandes poderes), Vitória, aos quatro anos e meio, formara-se na Academia Ninja, para espanto geral.

Em uma missão, outro tipo de doujutsu havia sido descoberto. Além do Byakugan, ela também podia usar o Sharingan!

Ela descobrira também outros tipos de kekkei-genkai que só ela poderia usar. Como o poder de controlar as sombras, do clã Nara; o poder de entrar na mente de outras pessoas, do clã Yamanaka e etc.

Sandaime ficava cada vez mais intrigado. Até aonde iria o poder dela? Ela sabia muitos jutsus, conseguia usar outras kekkei-genkai (mesmo sem ser dos clãs!) e tinha mais chakra do que um shinobi comum.

Ele estava começando a achar que ela era a quarta deusa, mas ele tinha que ver o sinal. Mandou chamá-la à sua sala e, ao confirmar suas suspeitas, decidiu indicá-la para o Chuunin Shiken. Vitória ficou muito surpresa, mas gostou.

Depois de graduar-se Chuunin, aos cinco anos, seu nome estava ficando conhecido nos mais variados lugares.

Só que Itachi não sabia que ela já era uma Chuunin. Vitória mantinha segredo por medo dele não gostar. Na verdade, Itachi só não aprovaria por preocupação, pois seu maior medo era de perdê-la. De resto, adoraria, pois adorava tudo que a fazia feliz.

Havia uma batalha entre Kemurigakure no Sato e Konohagakure no Sato, ao leste. Sandaime estava preocupadíssimo. Já havia perdido muitos ninjas preciosos naquela guerra e, além disso, estava com medo de que os ninjas de Kemurigakure no Sato invadissem a vila. Depois de muito pensar, decidiu enviar Vitória para a guerra.

"Hyuuga Vitória, estou te convocando para a guerra entre Kemuri no Sato e Konoha no Sato. Como muitos shinobi já morreram, o jeito é enviar você para pará-la. Desculpe."

"Não precisa pedir desculpa, Hokage-sama. Para mim será uma honra defender minha vila."

"Certo. Então... VÁ!"

"Entendido!"

Depois de três dias, a guerra acabou e Vitória voltou para casa vencedora. Sandaime ficou impressionado. Nomeou-a Jounin, mas ela pediu que dissesse a todos que ela era uma simples Genin (por causa de sua idade).

Um ano se passara. Ela estava muito feliz (como sempre!) e cada vez mais apaixonada por Itachi. Ele também era a mesma coisa.

Era uma bela manhã quando Vitória havia sido convocada para ir à sala do Sandaime.

"Agora, para começar a seleção do Chuunin Shiken. Digam os nomes!"

E os nomes foram ditos, até que...

"De minha equipe, recomendo para o Chuunin Shiken, Uchiha Itachi."

Todos começam a comentar:

"Mas é claro! Ninguém tem chance contra um Uchiha!"

"É! E pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele é o gênio daquele clã!"

Vitória fica preocupada:

"Como assim? Quer dizer, eu sei que o nii-san é muito forte, lindo, perfeito e tudo o mais. Mas mesmo assim... O Chuunin Shiken é muito perigoso! O que eu faço? Ele vai ficar muito magoado comigo se eu não deixar, mas... E se ele se machucar?! A culpa vai ser minha! E agora?!"

"Muito bem. Sessão encerrada!"

"Já era!"

Era chegada a hora do Chuunin Shiken, Itachi estava só nervos (quem disse que alguém tão poderoso como ele também não sentia medo, hein?). Ela então nem se fala: estava fazendo todo tipo de oração e jutsu protetor que conhecia. Decidiu perguntar a Ibiki o que eles fariam. Ele disse que eles teriam que decidir entre sair e tentar à meio ano ou teriam que batalhar até sobrar só um em cada equipe. Quem quisesse sair seria aprovado e quem ficasse seria reprovado.

- Arigatou, Ibiki-san.

- Doitashimashite, Vitória-sama.

Ela sai correndo, pois quer alcançar Itachi a tempo de desejar boa sorte (ela queria contar, mas não podia, pois trapacear não faz parte da conduta shinobi).

Já haviam se passado cerca de duas horas. Vitória (de tão nervosa que estava), nem sabia mais o que pensar. Indecisa, pediu:

- Por favor, meu Deus, que aconteça o melhor para ele!

Mais meia hora se passou e ouve-se uma voz:

- Tadaima!

- Okaeri, nii-san!

- Nee-chan...

- Como foi lá?

- Adivinhe... Eu passei!

- Graças a Deus!

- Estou tão feliz!

- Que bom! E quando é a segunda fase?

- Ashita.

- Nani? Quero dizer, já?!

- Sim.

"Estão querendo me matar..."

Amanheceu e ele fora para a quadragésima quarta zona de treinamento.

Vitória (que era uma Jounin e, portanto, era privilegiada) foi à torre central esperar seu amado chegar.

Os candidatos tinham dois dias de prazo para chegar à torre com o pergaminho da água e do fogo.

Já estava no segundo dia e ninguém tinha chegado. Vitória já estava para ir atrás dele, quando finalmente, ele aparece com sua equipe.

Ela fica tão aliviada de vê-lo sem nenhum ferimento (e inteiro), que vai correndo abraçá-lo. Vê que ele está quase sem chakra e no abraço, recupera todo o chakra dele dando-lhe um pouco do seu.

Começa a terceira fase (haviam chegado doze candidatos, chegaram mais depois, só que o prazo havia acabado)

Foram seis lutas no total e a de Itachi foi a última. Venceu e Vitória foi checar os ferimentos. Curou o único que tinha: um pequeno corte.

Das seis lutas, três deram empate (então, só haviam três vencedores). Os três vencedores tornaram-se Chuunin. Vitória estava radiante (pois tudo acabou bem) e Itachi mais ainda.

Ao chegarem na entrada do bairro Uchiha, ele foi recebido com uma grande festa.

- Esse é o meu garoto! – Fugaku estava muito orgulhoso de seu filho.

- Parabéns, Itachi-kun! – diziam todos.

- Parabéns, nii-san! – disse Sasuke (que já estava com quatro aninhos!)

- Arigatou, Sasuke – disse ele.

- Parabéns de novo, nii-san - disse Vitória, com seu jeito tímido de falar.

- Tudo graças a você, nee-chan – sem pensar, Itachi a pega no colo e beija-a na bochecha.

"Ai meu Deus. Os lábios dele, esse hálito fresco e esse perfume..."– e fica mais vermelha que um pimentão.

"Esse perfume, esse hálito, essa pele macia... Acorda! O que você tá fazendo?!!!" – ficando mais vermelho ainda.

- Gomen, nee-chan. É só a felicidade...

- Claro! Você está feliz porquê você já é um Chuunin. É compreensível.

- Obrigado!

Houve um grande almoço e a festa continuou até as duas e meia da tarde, pois Itachi precisava descansar.

Ele foi tomar um banho e depois ao deitar-se pensou: "Consegui dar um beijo na garota da minha vida!" e sonhou com o rostinho vermelho de Vitória.

Ela também foi dormir, pensando que o amor da vida dela a beijara, e sonhou com o rostinho angelical de Itachi.


	5. Chapter 5

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 5: Cotidiano...

Era um belo dia de sol. Vitória fazia um lanche para levar à Sasuke e Itachi. Sasuke havia pedido à Itachi para ensiná-lo um novo jutsu de shuriken.

- Eles devem estar muito cansados. Será que vão querer comer mesmo?

Itachi acabara de demonstrar o Shuriken no Jutsu. Então Sasuke fala:

- Incrível, nii-san! Acertou o centro até mesmo do alvo atrás da pedra! Certo, eu também consigo.

- Sasuke, vamos voltar?

- Você tinha dito que ia me ensinar um novo jutsu de shuriken.

- É que amanhã tenho uma missão importante. Preciso me preparar.

- Mano mentiroso...

Itachi o chama e Sasuke vai correndo:

- Desculpe-me, Sasuke. Deixe pra próxima. – e bate em sua testa.

- Isso dói.

Ele olha para Itachi e fala:

- Fique olhando, nii-san.

- Ei! Pare com isso!

Tenta fazer o mesmo jutsu, mas ele cai e torce o tornozelo. Itachi então o carrega. Chegando na metade do caminho, Sasuke lembra que esqueceu uma coisa.

- Nii-san...

- O que foi?

- Podemos voltar lá?

- Por quê?

- Eu ia levar umas flores pra nee-chan...

- Ela vai gostar... Vamos voltar.

Voltando para lá, eles param para descansar. Itachi fica preocupado:

- Sasuke, seu tornozelo está doendo muito?

- Não. – "Eu não sou mais um bebezinho, mas ninguém parece notar."

- Já pararam de treinar?

Vitória põe a cesta no chão e senta-se.

- O Sasuke torceu o tornozelo.

- O quê?

- Não se preocupe nee-chan. Eu estou bem.

- Me dá ele, nii-san.

Ela começa a curar o tornozelo dele.

- Isso é tudo o que eu posso fazer aqui. Quando chegarmos em casa, faremos uma compressa, certo, Sasuke?

- Tá.

Ele olha a cesta.

- O que é isso, nee-chan?

Ela fica vermelha.

- Eu imaginei que vocês estariam com fome. Então eu fiz isso... Não é nada demais. É só um lanchinho...

- Parece uma delícia!

- Pare de ser gentil, nii-san. Você ainda nem provou.

- Como eu disse, nee-chan, parece.

E os dois começam a rir. Sasuke se sente posto de lado.

Depois de comer, eles chegam em casa. Fugaku os esperava no portão.

- Estão atrasados. O que andaram fazendo?

- Papai!

- Quero conversar com vocês. Venham logo. Vitória, vá ajudar sua tia.

- Entendido.

Na sala:

- Esse é meu garoto! Chegou até aqui com apenas meio ano após ter se tornado um Chuunin. (pausa) É a respeito da missão especial de amanhã. Eu também resolvi ir com você.

"Ashita?"- Sasuke fica preocupado.

- Se essa missão for um sucesso. Itachi, ficará quase certo sua ingressão na ANBU. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto assim. Além disso... – e olha para Sasuke.

- Er... Pai... Amanhã é a minha...

- A missão de amanhã será importante não apenas para você mas para todo o nosso clã!

- Eu... quero desistir da missão de amanhã.

- O que você está dizendo?Você deve saber muito bem como amanhã será um dia importante.

- Amanhã eu vou na cerimônia de ingressão na academia do Sasuke.

Fugaku espanta-se.

- A Vitória não pode ir?

- Ela também é uma shinobi. Tem missões como eu e... Para a ingressão na academia, é necessário a presença de um responsável. Você recebeu o aviso, não foi? Pai?(pausa)

- Já entendi. Eu vou na academia.

Eles saem e ouvem a voz de Mikoto-sama:

- Almoço!

Eles comem e dizem, ao acabar:

- Gochisousama!

À noite, Itachi está arrumando suas coisas, quando chega Vitória.

- Já está se arrumando, né?

- Hai...

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não. Mas obrigado, nee-chan.

Ambos ficam em silêncio. Por fim, ele a pergunta:

- O que você quer aqui, nee-chan?

- Bom, eu quero conversar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre um monte de coisas. Mas, já que está ocupado, tudo bem, não era nada de importante mesmo...

- Pode dizer. Amigo é pra essas coisas. Mesmo que seja besteira.

- Bem nii-san. É difícil de explicar. Nem sei por onde eu começo...

"O que será que ela quer me dizer? Quem dera que ela dissesse que me ama. Mas é pedir muito..."

- É que, nii-san, eu sei que é besteira, mas eu estou preocupada com a missão de amanhã.

- Doshite?

- Porque, eu tenho medo (e começa a chorar).

- De que?

- Como você sabe, eu tenho medo, pois a missão é muito difícil e, mesmo que você entre na ANBU, tudo fica mais perigoso ainda... Resumindo, eu estou preocupada porque eu não quero te perder de novo!

"O que? Meu sonho realizado? Eu escutei mesmo? Ela disse que me ama?"

- Sabe, você é mais do que um amigo pra mim, mais do que um melhor amigo, você é meu irmão, e eu iria sentir muito a sua falta...

"Claro! Eu sou SÓ UM IRMÃO pra ela. Eu sabia que isso era só um conto de fadas."

- Nee-chan, eu agradeço pela sua preocupação, mas você tem que saber que eu VOU conseguir. Eu VOU ficar bem.

- Promete???

- Prometo. E agora pare de chorar.

E a beija no rosto. Ambos ficam muito vermelhos e, sem dizer mais nada, Vitória sai do quarto.

- Arigatou, nee-chan.

- Arigatou, nii-san. "Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim nesse mundo. Eu morro se acontecer alguma coisa com você. Entendeu? É assim que eu queria explicar, mas, não tive coragem. Eu confio nele. Boa sorte, nii-san e dê o melhor de si!"

No finzinho da tarde, ele voltou vencedor para casa. Conseguira entrar na ANBU!

- Nii-san! Como foi a missão?

- Ela foi um sucesso.

- Parabéns!!!!!!

- Arigatou, nee-chan...

Aparece Mikoto-sama.

- Ande, tome um banho e vá se arrumar. Quando seu pai chegar, ele vai querer te parabenizar também. Ah, e parabéns!

- Obrigado, mãe.

Depois do jantar, Fugaku e Itachi foram conversar na sala:

- Esse é o meu garoto! Estou contente do fundo do meu coração pela sua entrada na ANBU.

Sasuke ouve e fica com ciúmes.

De manhã, ele fica praticando o mesmo jutsu, sem conseguir grandes resultados.

- Só isso não basta... Só isso...

E lembra-se de Itachi acertando todos os alvos.

- Ainda... Ainda...

E cai, exausto.

- Sasuke- kun, tudo bem?

- Nee-chan...

- Você não tem jeito mesmo. Descanse seu corpo pelo menos no dia de folga na Academia. Não precisa se esforçar tanto.

- O nii-san se formou na Academia em apenas um ano...

- Aqueles tempos são diferentes de hoje. E também, Sasuke-kun, você sabe que o nii-san é um gênio.

Ele se lembra de seu pai: "Esse é o meu garoto!"

"Por que será que eu sou tão fraco assim?"

- Sasuke-kun! Não pense besteiras!

- Hã?

- Você não é fraco!

- Como você sabe...

- Bobo. Esqueceu que eu também consigo ler pensamentos?

- Ah é...

- Vamos pra casa, Sasuke-kun.

- Tá...

- Olha. Quando eu puder, eu te treino, está bem?

- Obrigado, nee-chan.

Ela sorri.

"Por que a nee-chan olha e sorri pra mim de um jeito diferente do que ela sorri pro nii-san? Poxa, tudo é sempre com o nii-san!"

Ainda bem que ela não escutou esse pensamento.

Sasuke estava na aula quando seu sensei disse:

- Agora vou entregar o boletim de notas do primeiro bimestre.

Sasuke vai contente pra casa para mostrar o boletim para seu pai.

Fugaku-sama vê e diz:

- Continue assim, dando o máximo como seu irmão.

E sai, deixando Sasuke desolado.

"Pai... Eu queria que você dissesse Esse é o meu garoto! Por que você sempre pensa só no nii-san?"

À noite, Fugaku e Mikoto se reúnem com Itachi na sala.

- O quê? Como você não vai poder ir na reunião de amanhã? Você não deve estar entendendo a sua posição!

Sasuke vai ver o que está acontecendo.

- Amanhã eu tenho uma missão.

"O que será que eles estão fazendo a essa hora sem ao menos acender a luz?"

- Que tipo de missão?

- Isso eu não posso dizer. É uma missão secreta.

- Itachi. Você tem também a função de ponte entre o nosso clã e a vila. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

- Sim...

- Guarde bem isso em sua memória. E venha na reunião de amanhã.

Itachi percebe a presença de Sasuke e diz:

- Sasuke!

Mikoto e Fugaku se assustam.

- Vá dormir depois de ir ao banheiro.

- Está bem...

- O que você está fazendo a uma hora dessas? Durma logo!

- Sim...

À tardinha, quando o sol estava se pondo, Itachi e Sasuke conversavam:

- O papai só pensa em você.

- Você tem ciúmes de mim?

Pausa.

- Não tem problema... A regra de um shinobi é viver sendo odiado pelas pessoas.

- Não foi isso que eu... É como o nii-san diz... Na verdade, eu acho que meu nii-san...

Ele ri.

- Ser excelente não é tudo isso. Ser forte significa que você se tornará arrogante e egoísta, mesmo que você nunca tivesse desejado isso. Mas... Eu e você somos irmãos. Vou continuar junto com você, sendo uma barreira que você terá que ultrapassar. Mesmo que você me odeie. Isso que significa ser um irmão.

Ele olha para Sasuke.

- O que foi Sasuke?

- Eu me sinto tão abandonado, às vezes...

- Doshite?

- Você com a nee-chan...

- O que tem a nee-chan a ver com essa história?

- Até ela me abandona.

- Hã?

- Ela gosta mais de você do que de mim... Assim como você também gosta mais dela do que de mim!

- Como assim?

- Você ainda não viu nii-san? Você olha para ela do mesmo jeito que ela olha para você!

O coração dele começa a acelerar.

- O Itachi está aí? - eram seus parentes.

Ele sai aliviado de ter acabado com aquela conversa e ao mesmo tempo, preocupado. "Ela olha pra mim do mesmo jeito que eu olho para ela?!"

- O que houve? Todos reunidos aqui?

Eles o acusam de ter matado Uchiha Shisui, seu primo e melhor amigo.

E eles o avisam também que se ele tentar trair o clã, ele não sairá impune.

Itachi os derrota.

Aparece seu pai, eles discutem e dizem que vão prendê-lo.

Vitória, que observava tudo, sai chorando.

- Nii-san, pare com isso! - grita Sasuke.

Ele se ajoelha e pede desculpas.

Seu pai entra. Itachi olha-o com o Mangekyou Sharingan.

À noite, Itachi vai atrás de Vitória.

- Nee-chan... Por que você está chorando?

- Não é nada...

- Não parece.

Silêncio...

- Eu estava vendo o que aconteceu hoje...

- Você viu?

- Sim...

- Me desculpe...

- Eu te perdôo, mas...

- O que é?

- Aquilo que você falou para o Sasuke-kun...

- Hã?

- Sobre você ter se tornado arrogante e egoísta... Eu discordo!

- Está tudo bem, nee-chan...

- Verdade?

- Quantas vezes eu já menti para você?

- Já me convenceu. Obrigada, Itachi nii-san.

- De nada. – "Por que será que ela sempre chora por minha causa? Aff, vai entender..."

- Boa noite, nii-san.

- Boa noite, nee-chan.

Um ano se passara. Itachi já estava com treze anos, Vitória com nove e Sasuke com sete.

Tudo estava como sempre, até que Vitória foi chamada pelo Sandaime.

- O que foi, Hokage-sama?

- Hyuuga Vitória. Eu preciso conversar com você.

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre a sua missão.

- Como assim?

Ele dá um suspiro.

- Você precisa cuidar da sua missão, Vitória.

- Não estou entendendo. O que quer que eu faça?

- Para você completar sua missão, você têm que ter muito poder e, para isso, tem que treinar muito.

- Mas eu treino bastante! Então, qual é o problema?

- Para você conseguir mais poder, tem que conseguir muitos outros tipos de jutsu. Não só de Konoha, mas de outras vilas também.

- Espere aí, o senhor está dizendo que...

- Isso mesmo. Você vai ter que sair pelo mundo para treinar e coletar jutsu.

- Meu Deus! E quanto tempo isso vai levar?

- Eu não sei, só sei que não é pouco tempo. Uns dois anos no mínimo, eu acho.

- NANI?????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"É muito tempo! Eu não consigo ficar nem dois dias longe do nii-san. Imagine dois anos!! Eu não quero ir."

- Hokage-sama, é muito tempo...

- Eu sei. Mas você sabe que é necessário, não é?

- Sei mas...

- Então está decidido. Você vai partir hoje à noite.

- Como assim?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu.

Ela começa a chorar.

- Desculpe-me Vitória-sama, mas você sabe que sua missão é a prioridade máxima.

"Pra mim, a minha PRIORIDADE MÁXIMA é o Itachi nii-san."

- Sei só que...

- Só que o quê?

- Eu não quero deixar o...

- É o Uchiha Itachi, não é mesmo?

- Como é que o senhor sabe?

- O jeito que você olha pra ele, o jeito que você usa pra falar dele, a sua preocupação com ele. Aff, é muito fácil de ver.

- Sniff sniff... Eu te entendo Hokage-sama. Eu vou fazer isso, pelo bem do mundo. Mas, eu posso te pedir uma última coisinha?

- O que é?

-Eu quero muito que você cuide do nii-san pra mim enquanto eu estiver fora, ok?

- Claro.

- Obrigada, Hokage-sama.

"Eu preciso aproveitar cada segundo que eu tiver ao lado do nii-san."

Vitória estava com cara de quem ia morrer em breve.

- O que foi nee-chan?

- Nada, Sasuke-kun, nada...

Depois do jantar, ela foi arrumar suas coisas. Estava chegando a hora.

"Eu vou deixar a maior parte das minhas coisas aqui. Depois a Mikoto-sama joga fora."

Já eram onze horas da noite quando ela resolveu sair.

Só que alguém a tinha visto sair.

Ela já estava chegando perto do portão da vila, quando...

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,

Yare Yare minna-san! Por favor, gente postem reviews e cliquem no botãozinho do GO lá embaixo. Façam uma autora happy!!!!!!

Me digam o que estão achando da fic. EU SEI QUE A PERSONAGEM PRINCIPAL, HYUUGA VITÓRIA, não existe. Mas isso é só uma fic, já que até agora ninguém quis transformar em animê (kkkkk), mas eu posso escolher o nome dos personagens e NÃO, eu não mudo o nome dela. Vai ficar esse mix mesmo de nome japonês com brasileiro, OK?

KISUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Sugestão de trilha sonora para ouvir enquanto lê: Edward's Lullaby de Twilight (é porquê eu acho linda), ou uma outra música romântica ou triste, fica a seu critério.

Capítulo 6: Despedida!

Recapitulando...

Sente passos atrás de si, então...

Ela pára.

- Doshite? – e começa a chorar.

- Para sair da vila, tem que passar por aqui. O que você vai fazer nee-chan?

- Nii-san, eu... Como você soube?

- Hoje você estava com uma cara péssima. Então, eu fiquei te observando. E vi você saindo.

- Bom, você fez um bom trabalho.

- É...

"Como é que ela pode...?"

- Para onde você vai, nee-chan?

- Isso eu não sei dizer...

"O que eu faço? Eu queria ir sem ele me ver, pois ia ser mais fácil para eu ir embora, mas, agora... Tudo fica mais difícil... Como é possível abandonar tudo o que você sempre sonhou?"

- Por que você vai embora? "Fique, fique, fique aqui!"

- Faz parte da minha missão...

- Que missão?

- É difícil de explicar...

- Então não tenho como entender...

- Algum dia você vai entender.

- Quando?

- Eu não sei nii-san. Eu não sei...

"Como é que eu vou explicar? É tão complicado!"

- Você ia sem se despedir de mim? "Claro! De manhã eu ia te procurar e depois ia me matar."

- Bom, eu não gosto de despedidas. Eu choro muito.

- Por isso?

- É... Bem, eu tenho que ir, nii-san. Até algum dia.

E sai correndo, chorando mais do que nunca havia chorado em toda a sua vida.

- Espere, nee-chan!

Ele a alcança.

- Doshite? "Foi alguma coisa que eu te fiz?"

Silêncio...

- Eu ainda não entendo por que você não ia se despedir de mim.

- É que... Eu sabia que você não ia sentir minha falta, então...

- Como assim? Você acha que eu não ia sentir sua falta?

- É... Quer dizer, eu acho que você não gostava muito de mim... "Machuca!"

- Assim você me magoa, nee-chan.

- Desculpa...

Mais silêncio...

- É melhor eu ir embora logo....

- Dessa vez você não vai fugir de mim. – e a pega pelo braço.

- ME DEIXA IR NII-SAN! – chorando muito.

- NÃO!

- Doshite?

- É porque...

Silêncio novamente...

- Eu não quero que você vá embora antes de ouvir o que eu tenho pra dizer!

- Então fale!

- É que... É que...

"Como vou explicar?"

- Na verdade, eu não quero que você vá embora nunca!

- Nani?!Doshite?!

- É porque, nee-chan...

Ele fica mais vermelho do que jamais ficara na vida.

-É que, eu te amo muito, nee-chan, e não quero que você vá embora nunca!!!!

O coração dela pára... E depois continua, em ritmo acelerado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu nee-chan!

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

- Não! Por que você acha isso?

- Se fosse verdade, você já teria me dito antes.

- Mas é verdade!!!!!!!

- Então por que você não me falou antes?

- É porque eu sempre tive muito medo de falar pra você, por medo de você não sentir o mesmo por mim...

- Só agora?

- Eu não suporto a idéia de te perder de novo. E quando eu vi você indo sem mais nem menos, me deu tanta tristeza, eu queria te impedir do jeito que desse! Faria o possível e o impossível pra ter você aqui do meu lado.

-Nii-san...

- É isso... Então por favor, não vá!

- Nii-san... Eu não quero ir!

- O quê?

- É porque... Eu não queria abandonar a pessoa mais importante desse mundo, deixá-la, nunca mais ver o sorriso dela...

- E quem é?

- É você nii-san! Foi sempre só você. Desde o dia em que eu te vi, eu te amei, desde sempre!

-...!

- Eu te amo, nii-san.

- Então, não vá!

- Eu não posso...

- Não vá! Por favor! Fique aqui ao meu lado!

- É o que eu mais quero! Mas eu não posso!

- Doshite?

- Algum dia eu te explico. Prometo. Você me entende?

- Não, mas eu vou tentar.

- Obrigada nii-san!

Ele a pega em seus braços e beija-a com todo o amor que tinha por ela.

"Ah, nii-san. Como eu queria ficar para sempre nos teus braços, tão fortes! Eu me sinto tão segura quando você está comigo, nii-san. O maior sonho da minha vida era ouvir da sua própria boca que você me amava. Eu te amo, nii-san e sempre, sempre vou te amar, não importa o quanto a distância nos separe, eu sempre vou te amar! Você é a razão de eu estar viva. É a música dentro de mim, minha felicidade! Meus sonhos, meus desejos, tudo de bom que existe nesse mundo! Eu te amo muito!"

"Nee-chan, como eu vou sobreviver sem ver o brilho dos teus olhos, sem ver seu sorriso lindo, sem ouvir sua voz, sem poder sentir a doçura dos teus lábios! Ah, quem me dera poder te ter pra vida toda. Como eu vou enxergar nesse caminho escuro e frio, se você é a minha luz que clareia e aquece os caminhos da minha vida? Como eu vou poder sentir a felicidade, se você não vai poder estar do meu lado para compartilhá-la? Eu te amo desde a primeira vez que eu te vi e esse sentimento nunca, nunca vai mudar! Então fique! Fique aqui do meu lado para eu cuidar de você, por favor! Eu sei que a minha missão na ANBU é acabar com o meu clã, para poder trazer a paz para a vila, mas como eu vou fazer isso se a minha força vai-se embora?"

- Nee-chan... Você quer casar comigo?

- É a coisa que eu mais quero na minha vida!

- Quando ficarmos mais velhos, então.

- Certo.

- Eu juro que quando nos vermos de novo, eu continuarei te amando!

- Watashimo!

- Vou sentir muito sua falta!

- Eu também nii-san... Mais do que você imagina!

Eles se beijam mais uma vez e dizem ao mesmo tempo:

- Eu te amo muito e sempre irei te amar!

Riem.

- Sayonara! Nii-san!

- Sayonara nee-chan!

"Que ironia! Ele só diz que me ama quando eu vou embora. Mas mesmo assim, aquela boca... Meu Deus, nunca vou conseguir te agradecer por isso!"E vai embora, pensando em como estava tão triste e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz de saber que o amor da vida dela a desejava!

Enquanto isso, Itachi ia para casa (estava mais triste e mais feliz do que jamais esteve em toda sua vida).

"Nee-chan, como eu te amo! E também não acredito que te deixei ir embora! O será que foi que eu te fiz? Aonde foi que eu errei?"

Chega em casa, vai no quarto dela e lança um jutsu de selamento, que protegerá o quarto dela de sofrer qualquer mudança. O que ele não sabe é que ela também havia lançado outro no quarto dele antes de ir.

" De qualquer forma, é bom que ela tenha ido hoje mesmo. Afinal de contas, eu tenho que matar meu clã amanhã e eu não queria que ela visse que eu era um assassino! E o Sasuke, eu não queria que ele sofresse também!"

Ele deita no quarto dele.

" Mas é o jeito! Já estou com tudo planejado, amanhã eu e Madara-san acabaremos com tudo! E quando ela voltar? Se me encontrar de novo com ela, o jeito é convencê-la de que sou mal sem machucála. Mesmo assim, eu não queria fazê-la sofrer! Mas é para o bem dela e do Sasuke. E o que ela queria dizer com " estar diferente" ? Eu não sei..."

E dorme.... Amanhã seria o dia em que a vida de seu irmão e a dele próprio mudariam para sempre!

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,

Vocês já sabem o que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo! Mas mesmo assim, ele tem algumas coisinhas diferentes do original. Ah, E COMENTEM! Arigatô!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KISUSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 7: A missão de Itachi!

Sasuke acorda e pensando sobre o afastamento que seu pai e seu irmão tiveram de uns tempos para lá, reflete: "Parece que... Desde aquele dia, o nii-san deixou de ser o mesmo nii-san de antes..." e vai tomar café.

Ao ver sua mãe, pergunta:

- Mãe, cadê a nee-chan?

Ela não sabe como dizer.

- Veja você mesmo.

Ele foi ao quarto dela.

- Nee-chan... Nee-chan? Você tá aí?

Silêncio…

- Nee-chan? Cadê você?

Vai correndo.

- Mãe, ela foi em alguma missão?

- Não, querido. Ela... Nos deixou.

- NANI?

- É isso mesmo! Ela foi embora, filho.

Ele sai chorando e esbarra em seu pai.

- O que foi, Sasuke?

- A nee-chan, pai. Ela...

- Eu já sei. Ao que tudo indica, ela foi embora ontem à noite.

- É...

- Sasuke...

Fugaku desiste e entra na cozinha.

Sasuke vai falar com Itachi, que estava quase saindo.

- Nii-san!

Ele se vira.

- Hoje... Quando acabarem as aulas, você me acompanha no treino de Shuriken Jutsu?

- Estou ocupado. Peça para o seu pai.

- É que... Você é melhor que ele no Shuriken Jutsu. Até eu sei disso! Você sempre me trata como se eu estivesse atrapalhando.

Ele o chama e Sasuke recebe outra pancadinha na testa.

- Ai.

-Desculpe-me, Sasuke. Fica para a próxima.

Sasuke olha bem fundo nos olhos de seu irmão mais velho e reconhece a profunda dor que ele estava sentindo.

- Hoje eu não tenho tempo para acompanhar você.

- Sempre, sempre com essa de "Desculpe-me Sasuke" e bate na minha testa... E você sempre fala "hoje", mas nunca me acompanhou.

Ele começa a sair.

- Nii-san...

- Hum?

- Por que a nee-chan foi embora?

" Aí está uma pergunta que eu vou fazer pro resto da minha vida, Sasuke."

- Eu não sei...

- Você está sentindo muita falta da nee-chan, né, nii-san?

-...

- Eu sabia. Do jeito que vocês olhavam um para o outro, era impossível não notar.

Ele sai.

"Ainda bem, continua o mesmo nii-san de antes."

Ele entra para buscar suas coisas e depois vai para a Academia.

Só que ele chega tarde em casa, pois decide treinar um pouco mais.

Ele entra no bairro.

"Acabei me atrasando."

E percebe a presença de alguém.

" O quê? Tive a impressão de que alguém estava ali...."

Toma um susto.

"Está tudo apagado? Nem está na hora de dormir ainda..."

Ele dobra uma rua.

"O que é isso?"

E vê sinais de destruição: kunais e shurikens espalhadas, sangue e corpos de Uchihas espalhados no chão.

"O que houve?"

Corre.

"O que será que está acontecendo?"

Vê mais dois corpos jogados .

- Tio... Tia....

E se preocupa.

- Pai... Mãe!

Ele entra correndo em casa.

- Pai?Mãe?

Ele vai correndo até o quarto deles e quase escorrega sem querer.

Pára em frente à porta. E ouve um barulho.

"Tem alguém lá dentro!"

Ele fica com medo.

"Mexa-se! Mexa-se! Mexa-se!"

Ele abre as portas e vê seus pais mortos.

- Pai, mãe!

Alguém sai das trevas do quarto e se aproxima. Sasuke recua.

Ele vira o rosto e Sasuke o reconhece.

- Nii-san! Nii-san! O papai e a mamãe estão... Por quê? Por quê? Quem será que...?

Ele lança uma shuriken em Sasuke, pega de raspão e prende na porta.

- Nii-san, o que houve? Por que você fez isso? Nii-san?

- Irmão tolo.

Ele fecha os olhos e abre-os logo em seguida.

- Mangekyou Sharingan!

E prende Sasuke em um Tsukuyomi. Ele mostra as pessoas de seu clã morrendo.

- Ahhh! Pare! Nii-san! Não me mostre isso! Por quê? Por que, nii-san?

Mais imagens de assassinato.

- Ahhhhhhh! – e cai no chão.

Itachi desativa o Mangekyou.

- Por quê? Por que, nii-san?

- Para calcular a minha capacidade.

- Calcular a capacidade? Só por causa disso? Só por causa disso você matou... Todos?

- Isso é o importante.

- É o importante?

Levanta-se e tenta socar seu irmão.

- Ahhhhh! Não brinque comigo!

Itachi dá-lhe um soco no estômago e ele cai novamente. Dessa vez em frente aos corpos de seus pais e Itachi se aproxima.

"Estou com medo!"

"Estou com medo!"

- Ahhhhh! – e sai correndo de casa.

- Ahhhhhhh! Não me mate!

Itachi aparece em sua frente.

- Isso não é verdade! Você não pode ser o meu irmão! Por quê?

- Vim fingindo ser o irmão que você sempre sonhou apenas para conferir a sua capacidade.

- Hã?

- Você se tornará um inimigo no qual eu poderei testar a minha capacidade. Há grandes chances disso acontecer. Você me odiava por eu ser sempre o centro das atenções... E sempre desejou um dia me ultrapassar... Por isso, vou deixar você viver. Pelo meu bem... Você também poderá despertar o Mangekyou Sharingan igual ao meu. Mas há uma condição para isso. O seu melhor amigo... Mate-o.

- Não pode ser...

- Assim como eu fiz.

Sasuke se lembra dos guardas que foram em sua casa para acusar Itachi de ter matado Uchiha Shisui.

- Aquilo... Foi você, nii-san? Foi você, nii-san, quem matou o Shisui-san?

- Isso mesmo. Graças a isso, eu consegui obter esses olhos.

"Hã?!"

- No templo principal de Nakano. Embaixo do sétimo tatame contando do fundo, do lado direito. Existe o local secreto de reuniões do nosso clã. Lá, você descobrirá o verdadeiro propósito da existência de nosso Doujutsu... O verdadeiro segredo está escrito ali.

"O verdadeiro segredo?"

- Se você conseguir despertar... Contando comigo, os que conseguiram usar o Mangekyou Sharingan... Serão três. Se isso acontecer... Hahaha. Fará sentido em deixar você viver. Mas, por enquanto...

- Ah!

- Você não tem valor nem para morrer. Irmão tolo, se você quiser me matar, tenha remorso, ódio. E então... Sobreviva de uma forma repugnante. Fugindo, fugindo... Agarre-se em sua vida dessa maneira. E então, algum dia... Tenha esses mesmos olhos que eu... E apareça na minha frente.

Ele usa o Mangekyou e Sasuke cai. Itachi então foge.

- Volte aqui! – Sasuke vai atrás dele, pega algumas kunais e lança-as nele.

A bandana dele cai e ele a amarra de novo. Nisso, Sasuke vê uma lágrima escorrendo pelo rosto de seu irmão.

"Perdoe-me... Sasuke."

"Ele está chorando? Não! Eu estou vendo coisas."

E Sasuke cai.

Vitória havia acabado de chegar em Sunagakure no Sato. Lá, ela conheceu Sabaku no Gaara. Eles ficaram amigos muito amigos. Gaara gostava muito dela porque ela era sua primeira amiga (logo avisando que ele também era apaixonado por ela).

- Nee-chan, você vai ficar comigo pra sempre, né?

Essa pergunta pegou ela de surpresa.

- Ahn, Gaara-kun, as pessoas nunca ficam juntas para sempre.

- Ah!

- Mas, eu vou tentar.

- Arigatou, Vitória nee-chan!

Até que um dia, o pai dele (o Kazekage) tentou assassiná-lo mais uma vez. Gaara ficou perturbado e achou que até Vitória tentava matá-lo.

Ele acusou-a e mandou-a ir embora da vila.

Ela ficou muito magoada e foi. Ela ficara naquela vila durante um ano e precisava mesmo continuar a ir para outras vilas.

Passados dois anos, ela resolveu voltar para sua vila (já estava com onze anos, Itachi estava com quinze e Sasuke com nove) Toda feliz, pensava:

"Como será que o nii-san está? Aposto que deve estar mais perfeito do que nunca!"

Ao chegar ao bairro Uchiha, notou uma anormalidade. Não havia nenhum barulho!

Entrou em casa.

- Tadaima!

Nada.

- Nii-san!

Silêncio...

- Nii-san?

Ela foi á sala do Sandaime.

- Vitória-sama! Como foi a missão?

- Hokage-sama! Onde estão todos os Uchiha?

- Ah! Então você não soube...

- Do quê?!

- Do massacre...

"Como assim?!"

- Que massacre?

- Uchiha Itachi matou todo o clã Uchiha.

Ela entra em estado de choque.

- Vitória-sama! Tudo bem?

"O nii-san? Nunca! Isso é impossível!"

- Se você quiser... Pode olhar na minha memória.

Ela olha e vê todos mortos. E começa a chorar.

- Não pode ser!

- Infelizmente, é.

- E o que aconteceu com o Itachi nii-san? Ele está bem? – "Será que ninguém o possuiu?"

- Ele... Se tornou um nuke-nin. Fugiu da vila.

- NÃO!!!! Isso não é verdade!

- É...

- E o que aconteceu com o Sasuke-kun?

- Ele foi o único que sobreviveu.

- Graças a Deus! Pelo menos ele...

- Vitória...

- Hã?

- Você não pode mais viver nessa vila.

- Doshite?

- Você até pode... Mas não como esta aparência.

- Por quê?

- É melhor assim, está bem?

- Hai... E como deverei ficar.

- Você mudará seu cabelo preto para o tom louro. Seus olhos serão azuis. Seu nome continuará sendo Hyuuga Vitória, por causa de seu doujutsu. Direi a seu pai que ele teve outra filha com sua mãe, só que eu apaguei sua memória. Você terá que mexer na memória dele.

- Certo...

- Você poderá se aproximar do Uchiha Sasuke. Sem problemas. Terá uma vida normal. E você terá dez anos agora, em vez de onze.

- A idade do Neji?

- É.

- Entendido.

Ela foi para a casa dela. Demorou um pouco para se acostumar, mas ela conseguiu se dar bem com sua nova aparência.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,

Gente, quando eu puder dou uma descrição da aparência da Vitória, ok? E comentem!

Desculpem se não ficou bom, é a minha primeira fic. A outra foi uma amiga minha que escreveu!

KISUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

A vida de Hyuuga Vitória

Capítulo 8: Uma nova Vitória!

Vitória conseguira se aproximar de Sasuke, não revelou a ele quem era de verdade, mesmo assim eles se apaixonaram e começaram a namorar.

Havia se passado mais um ano. Neji conseguira recuperar-se da depressão de sua prima ter ido embora (mais ou menos, né?). Eles treinavam muito, e estudavam junto na Academia (tá certo que ela já era uma Jounin, mas ela começara uma vida nova, ninguém sabia que ela era realmente Hyuuga Vitória, a primogênita de Hyuuga Hiashi). Até que chegou a época do teste de Genin. Eles dois passaram e, para sua surpresa, caíram na mesma equipe, a equipe número seis, junto com Rock Lee e TenTen. Seu sensei era Maito Gai (um homem muito estranho, cá entre nós). Eles treinavam duro (bota duro nisso!) e estavam ficando mais fortes.

Um dia eles estavam treinando quando, muito cansados, pararam para descansar.

- Hahahahahaha!

- O que foi? Neji nii-san?

- Nada...

- Fale!

- Certo. Eu estaca pensando... Você é da família principal nee-chan...

- E daí?

- Bem... Você sabe que eu odeio a Souke....

- Por quê?

- Isso eu não posso dizer... – "É porque a Souke matou o meu pai e eu culpei o amor da minha vida por causa disso, ela foi embora e nunca mais voltou por minha culpa."

- Tudo bem. Continue.

- Tá bem. Eu te digo. É que a Souke matou o meu pai.

- Meu Deus! Me desculpe nii-san...

- Tudo bem. Continuando a conversa, eu odeio a Souke, mas você é da Souke e eu não odeio você! Porque você é diferente deles. Você não é cruel, é um doce de pessoa...

Os dois ficam vermelhos (ela fica assim toda vez que elogiam ela, mas ele fica assim porque se apaixonou por ela.)

Aparece Gai:

- Vitória, Hokage-sama está te chamando.

- Certo! Depois eu falo com você, Neji nii-san.

- Tá.

- O que foi, Hokage-sama?

- Tenho uma missão para você.

- Qual é?

- E você, somente você, é indicada para realizá-la.

- Doshite?

- Você sabe muito bem porque.

- Certo... E qual é a missão dela, Hokage-sama?

- Bem Gai... Ela terá que se infiltrar em Suna no Sato e ficar de olho no Kazekage por mais ou menos um ano.

- Nani? Mas isso é uma missão Rank- S, Hokage-sama! Ela é uma Genin e não tem nem um ano de experiência e...

- Chega Gai! Ela vai e pronto!

- Sim senhor!

- Mas ele vai ficar desconfiado de mim, pois ele pode saber que eu sou de outra vila e...

- Nós vamos dizer à ele que alteramos sua memória e que você pensa que já nasceu lá.

- Certo... E quanto a meus companheiros? – "E quanto ao meu namorado?"

- E quanto ao Sasuke-kun?

- Iremos dizer a ele que você foi em uma missão e que você voltará. Certo?

- Certo.

- Deixe que do resto cuido eu. Agora vá!

- Wakarimashita!

Ela foi. Lee, TenTen e Neji esqueceram que ela existia (pelo menos por enquanto!). Ao chegar lá, ela rapidamente conquistou a confiança de todos, principalmente do Kazekage.

Ela realizava missões junto com os filhos do Kazekage. Gaara, Kankuro e Temari. Kankuro nunca gostou muito dela. Mas ele não se atrevia a reclamar enquanto Gaara estivesse por perto.

Já se passara quase um ano. Um dia, o Kazekage os chamou. Ele os escolhera para o Chuunin Shiken. Vitória ficou muito feliz: finalmente voltaria para Konoha e veria seu Sasuke-kun! E também poderia passar as informações que conseguira para o Sandaime.

Ao chegarem lá, os primeiros a aparecer foram Kankuro e Temari. Ela quis ficar escondida. Estava rindo, pois Sakura acabara de brigar com Naruto e Konohamaru. Eles começaram a correr até que Konohamaru esbarra em Kankuro.

- Isso é mau! – sussurrou baixinho.

- Isso dói...

"Kankuro seu fresco!" – pensa Vitória.

Ele o pega pelo pescoço.

- Konohamaru! – Naruto fica preocupado.

- Aquilo doeu, seu pirralho!

- Melhor não, depois a gente vai levar uma bronca. – Temari olha para onde Vitória estava escondida.

- Desculpe, foi minha culpa... - Sakura fica preocupada também. "Quem são essas pessoas?"

- Ei você, solte ele! – Naruto quer briga!

"Parece que é um Genin da Folha..." – Kankuro quer brincar.

- Vamos brincar um pouquinho antes que ele chegue. Ela não vai poder fazer nada mesmo sem ele aqui.

- Desgraçado!

"Droga, eu vou ter que dar um jeito nisso. Mas, eu não quero que saibam que eu já cheguei, mas, o meu namorado não está aqui então..."

Kankuro o ataca:

- O que foi isso? – diz Naruto.

- Genins da folha são fracos.

"Eles são estrangeiros... Por que estão aqui?" - Sakura fica intrigada.

- Konohamaru! – Naruto quer salvá-lo.

- Eu odeio criancinhas... Me dá vontade de quebrá-las!

Naruto e Sakura se assustam.

- Bom, primeiro eu acabo com esse aqui e depois com o outro. – se prepara para socar.

- Pare Kankuro!

Vitória aparece, porém Naruto e Sakura não a reconhecem (memória alterada! hahahaha!)

"Quem é essa garota linda?" - Naruto tá babando!

- O que você vai fazer? Contar ao Gaara? Depois eu cuido de você, Vitória-san.

- Você não vai se atrever a fazer isso!

- Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!! – Sakura babando...

"Meu amor, você apareceu!"

"Nee-chan! Finalmente!" – Sasuke se desconcentra.

"Lembre da minha missão! Você não me conhece! Depois eu falo com você!" – Vitória se comunica com ele pelo pensamento e ele responde.

"Certo!"

- O que vocês estão fazendo na nossa vila?

"Putz! Mais um pirralho pra encher o saco!"

- Caia fora!

- Desça aqui seu pirralho! O que mais odeio é pirralho exibido.

- Pare! Kankuro-san! – Vitória está para dar um tapa nele.

- Kankuro, pare!

Ele recua.

- Ga-Gaara!

- Você envergonha a nossa vila... Nem obedece a nee-chan também...

Todos levam um susto.

"Como ele...? Desde quando? É do mesmo nível que o Kakashi!"

- Você acha que a gente veio aqui para que?

- E...Escute, Gaara... Foram eles que começaram, e...

- Cala a boca. Ou eu te mato! Quem mandou você não obedecer a nee-chan.

- Tudo bem, foi meu erro. Desculpe, eu sinto muito.

- Não! Desculpe, Gaara-kun, a culpa é minha. Eu já devia ter parado tudo isso e...

- Pare com isso, nee-chan. Sabe muito bem que não vale a pena que você suje suas mãos por causa desse cara.

Ele olha para o resto.

- Eu peço desculpas à vocês.

"Esse cara... Tem olhos estranhos" – pensa Sasuke.

- Vamos! Não viemos aqui para brincar.

- Espere! – diz Sakura.

- O que foi? – diz Temari.

- Pela bandana, vocês são de Suna no Sato, certo? O país do Fogo e do Vento são aliados. Mas é proibido para um shinobi entrar na vila dos outros sem permissão. Mostrem suas permissões.

- Parece que não sabe de nada! Você não está sabendo? Nós temos permissão!

- E cadê a sua? – aponta para Vitória.

- Eu tenho passe livre.

- Doshite?

- Isso não te interessa.

- Vamos! – Gaara está impaciente.

E eles andaram.

- Espere! Qual é o seu nome? – Sasuke fala.

- Falou comigo? – Temari fica vermelha.

- Não, o cara ruivo ali.

- Meu nome é Sabaku no Gaara. Também estou curioso a seu respeito. Quem é você?

- Uchiha Sasuke.

- Gaara-kun, vamos? O Baki-sensei não gosta de esperar...

- Claro, nee-chan.

- Droga, porque nós temos sempre que obedecer essa... – resmungando.

- Kankuro!

- Ga-Gaara...

- O que você estava falando?

- Nada! Só estava dizendo que o Baki ainda não chegou...

- Mesmo assim! Nós precisamos descansar da longa viagem. Não diga mais nada!

- Hai!

Ao chegar em seus quartos, Vitória disse:

- Gaara-kun...

- O que foi, nee-chan?

- Nada... Eu só queria sair um pouquinho. Sabe, pra comprar algumas coisinhas para o nosso almoço...

- Claro! Não sei o que seria de nós se não fosse você, nee-chan.

- Ittekimasu!

Chegou ao campo florido, que era um local mais ao sul de Konoha, que tinha uma vista maravilhosa do pôr-do-sol (mas ainda era de manhã, só para lembrar). Sasuke já a esperava.

- Sasuke-kun!

Ela vai correndo ao seu encontro e beija-o.

- Ah! Como eu estava com saudade de você, nee-chan!

- É. Já faz um ano...

- E como é a vida lá?

- Eles sempre me trataram muito bem.

- Que bom! Mas quando acabar essa missão, poderemos voltar a nossa vida de casados...

- Hahaha! Lá vem você com essa história de que já estamos quase casados de novo...

- Mas é verdade! Quando nós crescermos, eu me caso com você, eu juro!!!!!!!!!!

- Certo.

Sasuke de repente se levanta e grita para todos ouvirem:

- Eu amo Hyuuga Vitória!!!!!

Ela e ele ficam muito vermelhos, mas depois começam a rir e se beijam ainda mais.

- Você roubou o que eu ia dizer!!!! – irritada.

- Agora já foi. Não precisa mais.

- Tá certo...

Ela olha para o sol.

- Ai, meu Deus, olha a hora! Me desculpe, Sasuke-kun, mas eu tenho que ir!!!!!

- Já???????

- Infelizmente... Sou eu que faço o almoço.

- Sayonara, nee-chan...

E vai correndo para seu alojamento.

- Tadaima!

- Nee-chan, você demorou.

- Gomen nasai, Gaara-kun. Mesmo já tendo feito algumas missões aqui nesta vila, às vezes eu me perco...

- Não importa... Bem, você conseguiu comprar tudo?

- Claro. Bom, se me dá licença, vou preparar o almoço, ok?

- Hai.

À noite, todos já estavam dormindo, menos Vitória, que gostava de cantar baixinho todas às noites (ela tinha uma voz maravilhosa, como todos falavam, só ela que não achava).

Começou a cantar...

- Nee kikoemasuka? Sora wa hateshinaku aoku sunde ite. Umi wa, kagirinaku koudai de ite, kimi wa itsumademo egao de ite ne. Janaito... Naichau kara. Mawarimo mimawasanakutemo, mou iindayo, kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara-

- Nee-chan...

- Gaara-kun! – como já era de se esperar, ela fica mais vermelha do que um pimentão.

- Desculpe...

- Não, eu é que te peço desculpas. Fui eu que te acordei...

- Fui eu que não consegui dormir.

- Me desculpe por você ter ouvido a minha voz horrível e...

- Para de falar besteiras. A sua voz é linda.

- Como quiser... Bem... Por que você não consegue dormir?

-...

- Ah! É por causa do Shukaku?

- Talvez... Mas não é só isso.

- Hã?

- Esqueça.

- Mas...

Ele a olha.

- Wakarimashita... Eu já esqueci...

Vitória vai ao encontro de Sasuke. Ele chega todo feliz com ela.

- Adivinhe!

- O quê?

- Eu fui chamado para o Chuunin Shiken!!!!!!

Ela leva um choque.

- Soo desu ka? Que bom! – "É muito perigoso! Aquele Kakashi-sensei... Não acredito que ele fez isso. Ele é recém-formado! Eu sei como isso é muito perigoso porquê já passei por isso uma vez. Não é que ele não consiga, mas mesmo assim, tem gente que morre e -..." –seu pensamento foi interrompido por Sasuke.

- Pois é! Estou tão feliz!!!!!

O olhar de Sasuke e a energia dele fizeram ela lembrar de uma coisa. A mesma preocupação que ela tivera naquela época, a empolgação, tudo... Como será que aquelas lembranças estavam voltando à tona só agora?

_Flashback_

_Era uma bela manhã quando Vitória havia sido convocada para ir à sala do Sandaime._

"_Agora, para começar a seleção do Chuunin Shiken. Digam os nomes!"_

_E os nomes foram ditos, até que..._

"_De minha equipe, recomendo para o Chuunin Shiken, Uchiha Itachi."_

_Todos começam a comentar:_

_- Mas é claro! Ninguém tem chance contra um Uchiha!_

_- É! E pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, ele é o gênio daquele clã!_

_Vitória fica preocupada:_

"_Como assim? Quer dizer, eu sei que o nii-san é muito forte, lindo, perfeito e tudo o mais. Mas mesmo assim... O Chuunin Shiken é muito perigoso! O que eu faço? Ele vai ficar muito magoado comigo se eu não deixar, mas... E se ele se machucar?! A culpa vai ser minha! E agora?!"_

"_Muito bem. Sessão encerrada!"_

"_Já era!"_

_Ele foi todo feliz falar com ela:_

_- Nee-chan! Adivinhe!_

_- Nani?_

_- Eu vou participar do Chuunin Shiken!_

_- Parabéns!!!!!!!!!!_

_- Arigatou nee-chan!_

_- Que isso, nii-san... _

Ela começa a chorar.

"Nii-san... Como é que eu nem me lembrava direito disso? Ah, saudades daquela época em que eu e você vivíamos felizes..."

- Nee-chan?! Daijoubu?

- Não é nada... Eu só estou um pouco preocupada com você só isso.

- Não precisa se preocupar.

- Eu sei...

Era o dia da primeira fase do Chuunin Shiken. Vitória, que já era uma Jounin, sabia as respostas de cor e salteado, de trás para frente e etc. Ela já tinha passado as respostas via pensamento para o seu time e para Sasuke-kun. Ela já sabia também a resposta da décima questão e já tinha dito para Sasuke e seus companheiros a resposta. Era só esperar.

O teste acabou bem. Agora era só esperar pela segunda fase.

.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,. .,~*~,.,~*~,.,~*~,.,

Oiiiiiii gente!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como vocês já sabem, eu pego todos os episódios de Naruto e modifico eles. Espero que gostem (se não gostarem, tudo bem, clicar no X nunca matou ninguém mesmo...) e se gostarem, obrigada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KISUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
